Mission from Beyond the Veil
by T. Riddle
Summary: After Sirius falls through the veil, he meets an old friend. Is that where it ends or does he have a bigger purpose?


Mission from Beyond the Veil

Sirius could feel it. He was one with everything. He could feel the light. It burned him, but left no marks or pain. He knew it. He had died. He recalled what happened. Bellatrix hit him with the Killing Curse. There was nothing he could do. The last thing he remembered was Harry shouting out his name. He didn't know where he was or how long it had been since he died. He wondered if they were all right. Was Harry all right? He knew the answer. Harry was okay. He had that feeling. Dumbledore came and Harry was all right. He would be okay when this whole thing ended. He was strong like his father. He would win.

Sirius could feel this was not ordinary. His body fell behind the veil. He wondered if this was all to death. Was it just emptiness, light, and being alone? Why had he not seen…James…or Lily? He knew if he had died, he would be reunited with James, but it had not happened. He was alone. Was this the work of the Veil? He was sick of being in the emptiness. Sirius reached out and tried to feel for something. It seemed like he was just floating in thin air. He was only surrounded by white light. It was blinding at first, but he had gotten used to it. He reached and touched his chest. He seemed to be solid. His fingers lingered on the spot where he was hit.

Why did he die like that? Why? It wasn't fair, and he knew it. He was winning, and he was laughing. Dumbledore came, and Harry was alive. It was a victory. Yet, he was killed in that instant. He was killed by his evil cousin. He didn't imagine himself dying that way. Sirius knew the risk was there. It was always there. The risk of dying was always there, and he accepted it. He knew he died in a battle against evil and he had died for a cause. It didn't matter that he was dead, just as long as Harry was alive. He just didn't imagine that would be the way he would go. It didn't seem very fit. He never thought it could happen to him.

He thought he was going to survive this war. He would live, and he would be deemed as an innocent man. He would watch Harry grow into a strong man, just as his father was. He would be everything to him that James could not be. Yet, that was not the fate that awaited him. _This _was what awaited him. Death. This couldn't be it. He didn't feel at all fulfilled. He did help Harry, but not as much as he liked. The war had just begun, and he was the first casualty. He had wanted to be there. He wanted to help Harry. He wanted to be there _so_ much. He did not quite understand why he had to die.

Sirius was not use to the silence. Where were all the others that had passed away? Why was he alone? It was just total silence. Did he go deaf? He didn't know if _Avada Kedavra_ had that kind of effect. All did go quiet after the spell hit him. The grin disappeared from his face, and everything went terribly silent. The last thing he heard was Harry shouting his name. Sirius didn't know how time passed here. How long had it been since he died? How long had he been floating there, thinking? It seemed like a long time. Who knew…

He waved his arm around, wanting to feel something solid around him. Suddenly, he felt something below him. He was suddenly what seemed to be lying down on a floor. It was not a floor he could see, but he could now feel it. He sat up, supported by his arms and looked around. He confirmed it. Yes, he was alone.

_Sirius…_

Sirius looked around, taken aback. Someone had called his name. He heard it. He looked around, yet there was nothing but the white light.

_Sirius…_

There. He had heard it again. He was not deaf, after all. He wondered if his voice worked.

"Who's there?" He asked, his voice coming out shaky and quiet. There was no response. "Hello? Who's out there!"

There was silence once more. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he refused to give up on the voice. Someone _was_ there and someone was trying to reach him.

_"Sirius…Sirius."_

The voice was clearer and closer. It sounded like… no, that was impossible. It sounded like Harry's voice. Was it his godson?

"Harry?" He asked, softly. A figure suddenly emerged through the light. The figure itself was showered, but light. He could slightly make it out. There was no mistaking it. It was not Harry. It was James Potter.

"Sirius," James said to him. Sirius looked up at his old friend. He couldn't believe it. Here he was with his best friend.

"James," Sirius said, barely audible. He felt water well up behind his eyes. He was here with his best friend. Sirius used his strength to stand up and face him. James did not look as Sirius did. He seemed to be just a figure made up of light. Sirius seemed to be solid, or at least as solid as he could be for a dead person. He looked at his best friend in the eyes and he grinned. James looked as he remembered.

"Hello, old friend," James said, a smile appearing on his face.

"James…" Sirius still couldn't believe his eyes. "I knew I would see you again. I knew we would be reunited."

James simply smiled. Sirius looked around. It seemed James was alone.

"Where's Lily?" He asked. "Isn't she here too?"

"Sirius, this is not heaven or hell, as it is called in the living world. This is the in between place. This is the place in between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Lily is currently in the world of the dead. She is okay," James said. "I've come alone to tell you."

Sirius frowned. "Between living and dead?"

James nodded.

"Wait, does that mean I'm not dead?" Sirius asked, slightly hopeful, although he did not want to offend his best friend.

"You are dead, Sirius," James said, looking at Sirius. His voice had a sad tone to it. "I admit, I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon. I regret seeing you so soon…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect Harry any longer. I'm sorry I can't be his father anymore."

"Sirius, you have done so much for Harry," James said. "Be assured of that…"

Sirius stared at his friend. James had more to tell, but he did not speak. "If I'm dead, why am I not with the world of the dead? Why am I in between?"

"I've come with the sole purpose of letting you know something, Sirius," James said, speaking softly. He looked at Sirius straight in the eyes. "Your role is not over in this story. Although you have died, you will still continue to play your part. Lily and I have died almost sixteen years ago, yet we did not leave Harry alone. We're always with him. Lily's protection will always be in Harry's blood. When you, or Remus, or anyone looks at him, they see Lily and me. We are within Harry, always. We reappeared to him when he was doomed to die two years ago. Lily protected him when he was only eleven years old, and alone with _him._ I protected him when he was in his third year as he produced his powerful Patronus. The stag he creates is the image of me. Our part has not yet ended, and we will be with him until the end."

"What's my part in this? I didn't sacrifice myself as you two did… How can I possibly help Harry anymore?" Sirius asked, doubtfully. James smiled, and chuckled a bit.

"As long as you care for him, you can continue to help him," James said. "Listen, Sirius, your role will be bigger than what we have been able to do. It's not your time yet to rest in peace. Although you have died, it is not the end. There is more to your story."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sirius asked, waiting for guidance from his best friend.

"Sirius, your heart. Deep inside your heart, you know what you will do. You know your mission. You will help Harry furthermore…even if you have to do it from beyond the veil," James said. Sirius put his hand on his chest again. First, he lingered on the spot he was hit, and then moved slightly to his heart. He felt the warmth he had not felt in a long time. He knew what he would do. He knew that it was not over for him just yet. He looked at James and smiled.

"Thank you, James," Sirius said. James smiled, and faded away from Sirius. Sirius closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do.

"Harry…it's not over yet."

Afternote: After reading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix_, I was grieved by Sirius's death just as many others out there. Even though I found out before I had gotten to it in the book (a long story, advice for you, don't talk to anyone before you have finished a book. I'm never taking a breather again…), as I read it, I cried. He didn't deserve to die and it happened so fast.

Like Harry, I didn't want to believe it was true. Even up to now, everytime I read it, I still get tears for Sirius. But I have a feeling that he isn't gone yet. Just as explained in this fic, I feel he will have a role to play yet just as Harry's mother and father have. Sirius may be dead, but it's not over for him yet. This one-shot is for everyone who believes that in some way, Sirius will be back.

Back  



End file.
